1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headlamps for vehicles, and more particularly to apparatus for aiming a headlamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, automotive and other vehicular headlamps have been aimed by the adjustment of screws. Typically, the headlamp is mounted in a so called "bucket". The bucket in turn, is mounted to the front of the vehicle with adjusting screws which moves the bucket about pivot points. The screws, in combination with the pivot points permit the relative angular orientation of the headlamp assembly with respect to the road, thus permitting aiming of the headlamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,758 to Filosa et al shows an assembly mounted to the vehicle by three pivot balls permitting relative adjustment between the vehicle and the lamp assembly.
U.S Pat. No. 4,843,523 teaches a headlamp device having a screw adjustment to move the reflector with respect to the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,428 shows a headlamp assembly with a removable lamp. This assembly is mounted to the vehicle frame with a resilient slot engaging member. This cushion-like device isolates the headlamp assembly and permits aiming adjustment of the assembly.